Understanding
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Terkadang, orang yang selalu tak acuh padamu adalah yang paling mengerti dirimu. Untuk pembukaan BTC Contest 2013, dari pindanglicious.


Terkadang, orang yang selalu tak acuh pada kalian adalah yang paling mengerti diri kalian.

.

.

.

**Understanding**

**fanwork made by pindanglicious  
i didn't take any profit by making this fanwork  
naruto and their characters officially created by kishimoto-sama**

**warn: canon/family/future fic/oc/probably ooc**

_***happy reading***_

.

.

.

"Wajahmu kusut, Ryu-_kun_,"

Uchiha Sakura menyambut kedatangan putranya, Uchiha Ryuzaki, dengan tatapan kekhawatiran. Wanita berambut merah jambu pucat itu menghentikan sejenak aktivitas menyapunya, untuk sekadar berjalan menghampiri anak laki-laki─yang 10 tahun lalu─pernah tinggal di dalam rahimnya.

Manik _zambrud _Ryuzaki yang senada dengan sang ibu terlihat meredup. Sakura sedikit tertegun melihat ekspresi kacau putra kesayangannya. Dirapikannya poni-poni hitam yang menutupi seluruh dahi putranya─yang sama-sama lebar dengannya itu─lalu dikecupnya lembut.

"Kau sepertinya ada masalah, Ryu-_kun_?" tanya wanita itu halus. Ryuzaki yang biasanya akan menanggapinya dengan jawaban cerewet itu, kini hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, dan menghela napas berat. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Wanita bersurai merah muda sebahu itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, secara bergantian. Membuat putranya menatap ibunya bingung. Mata besar hijau milik Ryuzaki tak berkedip barang sedikit pun. Kalau sudah seperti ini, bocah ini benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Dengan _Tou-san_? Atau dengan Ichigo-_chan_?"

Sakura kembali menghadapkan fokus tatapannya pada Ryuzaki. Anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil─yang tergolong terlalu pendek untuk seumurannya─tersebut lantas mendongakkan kepalanya, sambil mendesah depresi. Dilihatnya raut wajah sang ibu yang ekspresinya mulai berubah seram.

"Ichigo. Selalu seperti itu, _Kaa-san_! Hidupku kacau setiap kali Ichigo menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanku!" keluhnya dengan suara berat dan datar, namun penuh dengan emosi dan penekanan.

Sekali lagi─Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. _Kunoichi _spesialis _ninjutsu _medis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap horror putra tersayangnya yang sekarang agak menciut.

"Kenapa kalian selalu memperselisihkan hal sepele?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh intimidasi. Wanita ayu itu memijat dahinya, sedikit frustasi. "_Kaa-san _tidak pernah mengerti kalian, Ryu-_kun_! Kalian ini kakak beradik yang sem─"

"Yang semestinya akur, 'kan? Aku tahu itu, _Kaa-san_!" Ryuzaki memotong omelan ibundanya dengan jeritan frustasi, yang membuat Sakura malah semakin gemas dengan kenakalan si _berandal kecil _ini. "Akur, apalah arti akur buat kami! Ichigo selalu saja menggagalkan misiku, membuat teman-teman seangkatan kami memandangku lemah!" lanjutnya menyerocos, kembali menyela kalimat yang baru saja akan keluar dari mulut sang ibu─yang sudah termangap.

Hening sejenak.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin tertawa melihat anaknya yang mulai kelelahan bicara. Napasnya terengah-engah dan memburu, dengan kepalan tangan yang keras, wajah memerah yang membuat tampang shota-nya semakin imut, tatapan tajam─yang menurutnya sama sekali tak berguna─dan ambisi penuh emosi. Sebegitu bencinya, eh? Padahal mereka sepasang saudara kembar yang cukup dekat.

Baru saja Ryuzaki akan membuka mulutnya, Sakura sudah membekapnya terlebih dulu. Dia mengedepankan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, sebagai isyarat kalau sekarang adalah jatah waktunya untuk berbicara.

"Ichigo-_chan _hanya ingin melindungimu, Ryu-_kun_!" desisnya lemah, diiringi senyuman manis, namun tatapan mata yang membunuh. Putranya itu menelan ludahnya agak takut.

"Mengacaukan, _Kaa-san_! Dia selalu mencelaku dan mengataiku **payah** dengan nada yang jauh lebih dingin dan tajam daripada _Tou-san _setiap musuh berhasil mendesakku!" tutur bocah laki-laki itu, keras kepala. Dia bersikukuh membela dirinya dan menyalahkan saudarinya. Dengan emosi, Ryuzaki melenggang lari meninggalkan ibunya, hendak menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Tunggu, Ryuzaki!"

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun, _Kaa-san_! Bela saja si nona es itu sepuas _Kaa-san_!"

"Ryu─"

_'BRAKKK!'_

─dan satu gebrakan pintu dari lantai atas membuat Sakura mendesah kesal. Ibu muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Anak ini─selalu saja membuatku gemas akan kelakuannya,' _batinnya geram, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menyapu lantai rumahnya yang sempat tertunda.

_'Benar-benar seperti Sasuke-kun─untuk tingkat keegoisannya,'_

.

.

.

Makan malam yang _agak _dingin.

Setidaknya itulah komentar Sakura sekarang. Miris rasanya melihat si kembar yang biasanya berceloteh saat makan malam itu kini berperang dingin. Plus suaminya─Sasuke, yang belum juga pulang dari misinya.

Pribadi Ryuzaki dan Ichigo sangat bertolak belakang walaupun fisik keduanya benar-benar mirip. Tinggi mereka sama, warna rambut mereka sama, mata hijau mereka sama, bentuk wajah mereka sama, dan paras mereka sama. Semuanya sama. Hanya jenis kelamin dan sifat yang membedakan keduanya.

Ryuzaki sudah dikodratkan memiliki sifat periang, cerewet, cengeng, emosional, dan sangat keras kepala dari ibunya. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki minat yang lebih dalam hal mempelajari ilmu medis, pun memiliki tenaga kuat alami yang diwariskan oleh Sakura. Mungkin hanya gaya rambutnya saja yang diturunkan oleh Sasuke.

Sedangkan Uchiha Ichigo adalah gadis pendiam, dingin, irit kata, dan tertutup. Gadis kecil itu hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan maupun sapaan dari orang lain sesuai _mood_-nya saja. Penduduk Konoha kadang menjulukinya sebagai versi lain dari Sasuke.

Sifat Ichigo inilah yang selalu membuat Ryuzaki kesal.

"_Itadakimasu─"_

Sakura berujar lemah dengan nada hati-hati. Wanita itu menyuap _tempura _yang baru saja dihidangkan olehnya. Yah, boleh dibilang, menu seadanya malam ini. Karena Sasuke selalu mewanti-wantinya untuk hidup sesederhana mungkin.

Mata hijau Sakura bergerak-gerak menatap kedua anaknya yang duduk bersebelahan secara bergantian. Wajah mereka semakin mirip─karena Ryuzaki juga memasang ekspresi _flat_-nya. Keduanya masih berperang dingin, semenjak kepulangan Ryuzaki tadi sore.

"Ekhm," dehem wanita itu pelan, menginterupsi kegiatan makan dinginnya bersama si kembar. Ryuzaki mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sang ibu, namun saudarinya masih menunduk suram. Mulutnya bergerak pelan tak bersemangat, mengunyah _tempura _dan nasi yang sudah terkoyak-koyak dalam mulutnya.

"Pst! Dengarkan _Kaa-san_, _baka_!"

Ryuzaki menyikut pinggang saudarinya agak keras, sehingga beberapa butir nasi yang ada di mangkuk Ichigo sedikit berjatuhan. Sakura melotot melihat ulah putranya.

"Aku mendengarnya," desis Ichigo, dingin. Selalu dengan nada dingin dan tajam yang mengiris ulu hati. Orang yang tak biasa menghadapinya mungkin akan langsung ciut. Namun bagi teman-temannya, para _jounin _pembimbing, teman-teman ibu dan ayahnya, serta bagi Ryuzaki dan Sakura─apalagi Sasuke, kalimat-kalimat sinis yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Salahkan Sasuke yang menurunkan darah Uchiha-nya pada si putri es.

"_Manner, _Ichigo!" celutuk Ryuzaki sengit. Dibalas dengan tatapan datar saudarinya yang membunuh.

"Jangan menggurui."

"Memang kau siapa, hah?! Aku tidak takut menghadapimu meskipun aku lebih payah darimu!"

"Hn…. Bicaralah sepuasmu."

Sekali lagi, Sakura menatap khawatir anak lelakinya yang mulai tersulut emosi. Ryuzaki mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut ekor bebeknya dan bersiap menggebrak meja makan sampai belah sempurna. Ryuzaki kerap kali tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sewaktu di akademi bocah itu pernah merobohkan dinding akademi dengan sekali pukul─hingga kedua orangtuanya lah yang diminta pertanggungjawaban.

Ah, sepertinya wanita itu agak merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kedua anaknya kembali berdebat.

"Eh, sudahlah…. _Kaa-san _tak bermaksud mengompori kalian!" tutur Sakura lembut, namun dengan nada bicara yang dipertegas. Ia menaruh sumpit yang digenggamnya di atas meja dan mengelap mulutnya; makan malamnya sudah selesai.

Ryuzaki dan Ichigo mendengus bersamaan, lalu saling membuang muka mereka ke arah berlainan. Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menjewer telinga kedua anaknya yang sama-sama keras kepala dan egois─jauh lebih egois dari ayah mereka.

"Minta maaflah pada Ichigo, Ryuzaki! Dia, bagaimanapun juga, bermaksud baik! Melindungimu dari serangan musuh! Kau harus mengakui kalau saudarimu ini lebih kuat darimu!" omel ibu dari dua anak itu seraya berkacak pinggang di hadapan anak-anaknya.

Ryuzaki berdecih, berkali-kali mengutuki ibu dan saudari kembarnya di dalam hati seraya memejamkan mata erat. Ia tak sudi melihat seringai sinis Ichigo yang penuh kemenangan, dan tatapan dingin saudarinya yang seolah berarti _'aku-lebih-kuat-darimu-semua-orang-mengakuinya'_.

"Ada Shikateri dan Akari bersamaku, _Kaa-san_! Kami bertiga tak membutuhkan aksi heroik Rutohi dan Ichigo!" sanggah bocah lelaki itu geram. Ia tak terima begitu saja dihakimi oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Oh, teman-temanmu yang sama-sama babak belur itu, bisa apa kalau Ichigo-_chan _dan Rutohi-_kun _tidak datang menolongmu, Ryu-_kun_? Akari-_chan _saja sangat berterimakasih pada Rutohi -_kun _karena merasa sangat tertolong oleh adiknya! Masa kau yang lebih tua sebulan darinya saja tidak punya rasa terimakasih pada saudari kandungmu sendiri? Ryu-_kun_, Ichigo-_chan _adalah saudari kembarmu! Kalian menempati satu rahim yang sama sewaktu _Kaa-san _mengandung kalian dulu!"

Mendengar omelan panjang lebar yang keluar bertubi-tubi dari mulut sang ibu, Ryuzaki hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar. Ia tak mau mendengarnya, dengan keras kepala menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan telunjuknya. Sedangkan Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam cuma bisa sesekali memutar bola matanya dan mendesah pelan.

"_Kaa-san _tidak mengerti! Kalau pun Ichigo tidak datang, aku belum babak belur tahu! Aku juga bisa _ninjutsu _medis seperti _Kaa-san_!"

"Bukan _Kaa-san _tidak mengerti, Ryu-_kun_! Kau yang seharusnya mengerti _Kaa-san_! Kalau cuma mau bertingkah keren di hadapan teman-temanmu, kau sama bodohnya dengan ikan salmon yang berenang mendekati beruang! _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _tak suka anak yang sombong!"

"Aku hanya ingin─"

"Jangan mengeluarkan berbagai macam alibi, Ryu-_kun_!"

"_Kaa-san_ aku─"

"Dengarkan _Kaa-san _Ryu─"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua."

Ichigo bersuara.

Perdebatan sengit antara ibu dan anak itu terhenti. Bagai rumput bergoyang kencang yang tiba-tiba tercambuk sambaran halilintar. Ichigo menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, lalu kembali menatap tajam saudara kembarnya.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku sudi menolongmu atau tidak. Memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungimu," gumamnya datar. Gadis kecil itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sesekali menyeringai sinis dan berekspresi layaknya pembunuh.

"Cih. Sekarang siapa yang ingin terlihat keren di depan ibunya!"

"Lebih baik daripada bersifat manja sepertimu,"

"_BAKA!_"

Kepalan tangan Ryuzaki kini sudah berada satu senti di depan mata Ichigo. Mungkin kalau Sakura tak menahannya, Ichigo sudah sukses terpental dengan wajah hancur. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak bereaksi. Ia menatap kepalan tangan mungil itu datar, lalu menepisnya pelan dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ibu dan saudaranya yang terdiam di ruang makan. Ryuzaki mendecih.

"JANGAN BERTINGKAH SOK DINGIN SEPERTI _TOU-SAN_! LIHAT SIAPA YANG LAHIR LEBIH AWAL DI ANTARA KITA, ICHIGO!" teriak laki-laki berumur satu dekade itu saat saudarinya baru saja menginjak satu anak tangga, berniat pergi tidur di kamarnya yang nyaman. Sakura membekap mulut anak laki-lakinya itu dan menahan tubuh mungilnya yang terus memberontak.

Dilihatnya Ichigo yang menggeram dengan tangan terkepal erat, sepertinya gadis kecil itu mulai hanyut terbawa emosi. Dia berteriak sejadi-jadinya dari atas tangga dengan tatapan mata yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

"AKU LAHIR TIGA MENIT LEBIH DULU DARIMU!" teriaknya lantang.

"MAKA DARI ITU BERSIKAPLAH DEWASA SELAYAKNYA KAKAKKU, NONA ES TIDAK PEKA YANG SOK KEREN! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENGAMBIL JATAH MISI LEVEL A PERTAMAKU, SIALAN!"

"KAU JUGA BERSIKAP SOPANLAH PADA KAKAKMU, PENDEK CANTIK!"

"KURANG AJAR KAU TAMPAN SIALAN!"

_'BRAKKK!'_

─lalu untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura memejamkan matanya refleks. Ia cukup terkejut dengan suara bantingan pintu kamar putrinya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Ichigo marah secara terang-terangan pada adiknya setelah sekian lama gadis kecil itu bersembunyi di balik topeng dinginnya. Memangnya serumit apakah permasalahan mereka ini?

"RYUZAKI!" bentaknya pada si bungsu kembar, mencoba menahan berontakan kuat Uchiha Ryuzaki yang benar-benar emosi. Anak laki-laki cengeng itu sudah mulai menampakkan air matanya.

"Lepas, _Kaa-san_!" ketusnya dengan isakan kecil, lalu terlepas dari boikotan ibunya dengan sekali hempas. Si berandal kecil itu lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mengikuti jejak saudari kembarnya.

Dan Sakura, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

_'Ini salahku yang sudah menyulut emosi mereka….'_

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung dua hari sejak peristiwa itu berlalu, sifat Ryuzaki berubah drastis. Anak laki-laki periang dan cerewet itu malah menjadi dingin. Memang seperti itu setiap ia dilanda masalah. Namun yang ini lebih parah.

Entahlah … tapi Sakura sebagai ibu sudah tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran kedua anaknya ini. Kadang dia tak mengerti dengan perilaku si kembar. Mereka bisa saja akur dalam waktu singkat setiap kali selesai bertengkar, namun kali ini berbeda. Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti. Sebagai ibu, ia merasa gagal membimbing anak-anaknya dan membawa mereka keluar dari masalah.

"Kau selalu melamun akhir-akhir ini, Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura agak terkesiap saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk lembut oleh tangan mungil seseorang. Wanita itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang mencari sumber suara yang menegurnya, dan mendapati sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hi-Hinata?" gumamnya lemah, konsentrasinya kembali terkumpul dengan tugas berbelanjanya. Baru diingatnya kalau sekarang dia berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang sibuk memilah-milih sayur segar serta buah-buahan; pasar. Wanita itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum canggung.

"_Etto_, hanya _sedikit _masalah dengan si kembar," jawabnya diiringi desahan pasrah dan senyum miris. Hinata terdiam sejenak melihat sosok _kunoichi _seangkatan yang paling dikaguminya itu, dan kembali memasang wajah wibawanya.

"Kenapa dengan Ryuzaki-_kun _dan Ichigo-_chan_?" tanya istri dari _Rokudaime Hokage _itu pelan. Ia sedikit tak tega melihat wajah kebingungan dan murung sahabatnya.

Dilihatnya Sakura lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Ibu dari dua anak itu memulai sesi curhatnya pada Hinata.

"Pertengkaran, Hinata. Mereka selalu bertengkar dan yang kali ini adalah yang terparah di antara semua pertengkaran lainnya," ujarnya putus asa. Ingin Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Hinata gara-gara mencemaskan masalahnya ini, tapi suasana tak mendukung.

"Bertengkar? Itu wajar, Sakura-_chan_. Akari-_chan _dan Rutohi-_kun _dan adik bungsu mereka, Hiruto-_kun _sering sekali bertengkar. Akari-_chan _memang terkadang keras kepala, membuat adik-adiknya kesal. Sifat mereka bertiga sangat bertolak belakang,"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya untuk jangka waktu pendek 'kan? Ini sudah dua hari─aku, a-aku sama sekali tak pernah mengerti masalah mereka apa! Ryu-_kun _mengadu padaku hanya karena kakaknya mengambil jatah misinya─aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ryu-_kun _sebegitu emosinya pada Ichigo-_chan_,"

"O-oh, misi yang ke-kemarin itu? Rutohi-_kun _dan Akari-_chan _juga terlibat misi itu,"

"Ya, Hinata…. Beritahu suamimu soal masalah ini. Suamiku belum juga pulang dari perbatasan, dan perang dingin antar kedua anakku benar-benar membuatku merasa berdosa, kurasa hanya Sasuke-_kun _yang bisa memecahkan masalah ini."

Nyonya Uzumaki itu kemudian tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kekanakkan Sakura. Wanita berambut merah jambu pendek di sampingnya menggembungkan kedua pipi ranumnya kesal.

"Cobalah mengerti mereka, Sakura-_chan_…. Kalau kalian semua saling mengerti pasti masalah ini akan selesai,"

Hinata mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan memberikan sebungkus kecil tomat pada Sakura. Istri dari bungsu Uchiha itu kembali mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Untuk apa si Nyonya Uzumaki ini memberinya tomat?

"Berikan tomat-tomat itu pada Sasuke-_kun_, dia membutuhkan _suap tomat _untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian," guraunya seraya tersenyum jahil. Dan sukses membuat keduanya tertawa geli.

Baiklah, suap tomat ya? Orang-orang biasanya hanya menerima suap uang.

Pagi itu memang tak terlalu cerah untuk cuaca di Konohagakure, tetapi aktivitas warga tetap berjalan. Terbukti, pasar saja sudah sangat sesak dan berjubel banyak orang. Sakura dan Hinata sendiri agak kesulitan mengambil belanjaan mereka. Untunglah keduanya sudah mendapatkan sayur mayur yang menjadi incaran mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kedua wanita itu terus saja berceloteh membicarakan suami dan anak-anak mereka. Setidaknya, perasaan Sakura sekarang jadi lebih tenang, berkat nasihat dari seorang advisor paling bijak menurutnya, Hinata.

"_Ne_, Hinata, terimakasih banyak sudah mau repot-repot mendengar ceritaku, mungkin kalau aku menceritakannya pada Ino, dia malah menyebarkannya sebagai gosip," ucap Sakura seraya tertawa renyah dan menjabat tangan rekan seangkatannya itu. "─mungkin kau benar, aku harus melibatkan Sasuke-_kun _soal masalah rumah tangga ini,"

"_Hai, daijoubu_. Semoga masalah ini cepat selesai, _ne_. Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun _bisa membantu kalian─karena seorang ayah sepertinya sudah memiliki naluri alamiah tersendiri─" Hinata menghela napas sebentar, dan menepuk bahu wanita yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. "_Jaa, _Sakura-_chan_!" serunya pelan, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

"_Jaa, _Hinata…. _Arigatou_,"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," ujar Sakura singkat seraya merogoh saku roknya untuk mengeluarkan kunci duplikat rumah─berhubung kunci aslinya dibawa oleh suaminya sendiri.

Hendak ia memasukkan ujung kunci tersebut ke lubangnya, pintu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang mata beriris hitam kelam. Uchiha Sakura dibuat sedikit terkejut olehnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kapan datangnya? Kau tidak memberiku kabar kepulanganmu," cerocosnya bawel. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati suaminya yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datar di ambang pintu, lalu wanita itu mengecup pipi suaminya ringan. "Uhm~ pagi ini cuacanya agak dingin, kebetulan kau datang, mau kumasakkan sup tomat saja? Sepertinya kau lelah dan lapar, _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?"─ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya, lalu menarik lengan suaminya untuk memasuki rumah mereka.

"Hn,"

Sasuke masih terdiam, mendapati istrinya yang terlihat agak kesusahan menaruh barang belanjaan di _counter _dapur. Tangan-tangan mungil yang cekatan itu membuka bungkusan kantong plastik berisikan sayur mayur yang dibawanya tadi. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil melihat sang istri yang semakin kewalahan mengurusi tomat-tomat yang berjatuhan.

"_Ne, _anak-anak sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela kegiatan memilahnya. Wanita itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah wastafel, dan mencuci semua sayuran dengan air segar yang mengalir. Dilihatnya sang suami mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka pergi," jawab sang Tuan Uchiha itu datar. Istrinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung─namun Sasuke mengerti apa maksud tatapan itu. "Sepertinya hanya mencari angin saja, bukan misi. Tapi tujuan mereka berbeda," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Ekspresi sang istri tiba-tiba berubah masam. Kini Sasuke yang dibuatnya bingung.

"Apakah kau sempat melihat mereka berinteraksi?" Sakura kembali bertanya dengan keraguan yang masih terselip di hatinya. Suaminya itu menggeleng tanpa berucap sepatah kata, dan membuatnya kembali tertekan. Wanita itu mendesah kecewa. Dihentikannya sejenak kegiatan mencucinya itu, lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Sudah dua hari mereka berperang dingin, Sasuke-_kun_…. Pertengkaran mereka kali ini benar-benar mencemaskan…." Sakura memulai pembicaraan seriusnya dengan suaminya. Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi kasar, Ryu-_kun _hampir saja memukul wajah Ichigo-_chan. _Kalau tidak kutahan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya. Ryu-_kun _sendiri yang mengadu padaku soal sebab perselisihan mereka. Hanya karena misi pertama Ryu-_kun _yang katanya direbut oleh Ichigo-_chan_,"

"Misi?"

"Hm! Misi level A pertama yang diterima oleh Ryu-_kun _dan kawan-kawannya. Tetapi di tengah perjalanannya, tiga bocah itu nyaris babak belur dimangsa musuh. Ichigo-_chan _bersama temannya menyusul Ryu-_kun _dan menuntaskan musuh-musuh itu, dan … Ryu-_kun _sangat marah karena merasa kakaknya itu menggagalkan misi level A pertamanya,"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar penuturan dari mantan rekan setimnya tersebut. Laki-laki itu tak tahu harus tertawa atau malah marah. Sifat putranya yang keras kepala itu selalu saja membuatnya tak habis pikir. Ia melangkah mendekati wanita beriris zambrud itu, lalu mengusap rambut merah mudanya pelan.

"Itu yang menjadi beban pikiranmu?" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda, tepat di telinga sang istri. Sakura sempat merona dibuatnya, lalu ia menjauhkan wajah suaminya pelan. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya. "Itu wajar, tenang saja," lanjutnya. Sakura mengecurutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Dua hari berperang dingin dan saling melempar tatapan membunuh, kaubilang wajar?" delik wanita itu sinis. Ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada hubungan kedua anaknya, bukan apa-apa.

"Aku dan Itachi, bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Kami pernah seminggu penuh berperang dingin dan akur dengan sendirinya."

Sakura termenung sejenak memikirkan sederet kalimat yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Mungkin memang hanya dirinya yang terlalu mencemaskan si kembar. Mungkin suaminya benar, karena seumur hidupnya, Sakura tak pernah merasakan kebersamaan bersama saudara. Sedangkan Sasuke yang notabene mempunyai saudara pasti lebih mengerti masalah ini.

"Aku akan mencoba membereskan drama picisan ini," ujar Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan istrinya. Sakura mendongak melihat wajah suaminya itu. Tangan hangat Sasuke yang pucat itu menepuk pelan kepalanya, mendorongnya ke depan wajah sang suami.

"Kau tenang saja,"

_'Cup'_

─lalu bibir mungilnya tersumpal oleh bibir dingin si bungsu Uchiha. Oh, mantan buronan itu memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ternyata.

"Adegan kalian seperti Naruto-_jisan _dan Hinata-_basan _di jalan tadi," celetuk suara cempreng sesosok bocah Uchiha yang sangat mereka kenal.

Sepasang _shinobi _itu sontak melepaskan adegan mesranya dengan segenap keterkejutan yang besar. Keduanya menoleh horror dan mendapati Ryuzaki yang menatap mereka polos.

"Kau! Sejak kapan ada di sana?!" hardik sang ayah dengan wajah memerah. Ryuzaki sendiri menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan hardikan ayahnya.

"Sudah daritadi! Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian tentang masalahku dan Ichigo!" jawab bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu jutek. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengikuti pose ayahnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Ichigo yang ternyata tak bersama Ryuzaki. "Mana kakakmu?" tanya wanita itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ryuzaki mendecih tak suka dan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa peduliku!"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Sudahlah, _Kaa-san_! Biarkan _kakak perempuan tampanku_ itu menghilang dari peradaban Uchiha akibat keangkuhannya!"

Sakura terbelalak mendengar penuturan amarah dari mulut anaknya. Hendak ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menjewer telinga Ryuzaki, namun Sasuke menahannya; mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam. Suaminya itu menghampiri si bungsu kembar dan berlutut, menyamai tinggi sang anak.

Ryuzaki tak berani menatap tatapan tajam oniks ayahnya, ia lebih memilih menatap kaki-kaki kecilnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memerah. Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil anak laki-laki itu.

"Ceritakan semuanya," titah sang ayah dengan nada datar, masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil putranya yang sedikit gemetar ketakutan. Dengan ragu, Ryuzaki menatap mata ayahnya penuh harap.

"Ichigo kembali merebut _fangirl_-ku lagi …"

"…"

"…"

Hening melanda ketiga insan di ruangan itu. Sasuke dan Sakura ber-_sweatdrop _ria mendengar penuturan super polos bocah _shota _di hadapan mereka. Ryuzaki kembali emosi karena merasa diremehkan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku serius, _Tou-san_ …" geramnya marah. "Dua hari yang lalu, aku, Shikateri, dan Akari mendapat misi level A pertama seumur hidup kami…. Semuanya lancar, bahkan seharusnya saat musuh menghadang pun kami bisa menuntaskan misi ini. Aku bahkan belum beraksi sedikit pun untuk menghajar mereka, tapi sudah keduluan Ichigo dan Rutohi. Aku belum beraksi! Kami memang babak belur, tapi itu salah satu trikku, _Tou-san_! Dan Ichigo mengacaukannya! _Tou-san_ sendiri tahu 'kan rasanya dilangkahi oleh saudara? Itu misi level A pertamaku! Pertama!"

Ryuzaki menjeda sejenak penuturannya dengan napas terengah-engah. Sedikit puas rasanya, melimpahkan apa yang mengganjal hatinya selama ini tanpa disela. Ayahnya sedari tadi memerhatikannya tanpa menginterupsi, lain dengan ibunya.

"─aku tidak bermaksud sok keren di hadapan teman-teman maupun _fangirl_-ku. Tapi aku hanya tak mau dipandang lemah oleh teman-teman seangkatanku. Aku tak mau mereka mengataiku si pendek lemah lagi…. Aku tak mau─" desahnya putus asa, dengan mata hijau berkaca-kaca yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya dan kembali menatap anaknya datar.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang ekspresi yang semakin bingung. Sumpah, ia tak mengerti. Kenapa Ryuzaki sampai semarah ini hanya karena misi pertamanya gagal?

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sebegitu marahnya dengan Ichigo-_chan_?" tanya wanita musim semi itu; ikut berjongkok di samping suaminya dan menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan sedikit kekecewaan.

Ryuzaki, lagi-lagi, mendesah.

"Sertifikat penuntasan misi, _Kaa-san_. Seharusnya kami bertiga yang menandatanganinya. Tetapi Ichigo dan Rutohi yang diberi _honor _itu," jawabnya ketus. Bibirnya mengecurut ke depan dengan pipi yang menggembung. "─hampir semua _fangirl_-ku beralih pada Ichigo! Padahal mereka sudah tahu kalau Ichigo itu perempuan─itu benar-benar menyakiti hatiku, _Kaa-san_! Ichigo merebut semuanya dariku!"

Naif sekali─

"Sudah, itu masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke mengakhiri sesi konselingnya. Ryuzaki mengangguk mantap dengan wajahnya yang polos seperti biasa. Simpangan perempatan merah di dahi Sakura sudah bermunculan, ingin sekali wanita itu meneriaki putranya yang benar-benar kekanakkan.

"Ada satu hal yang sangat membuat _Tou-san _menyesal seumur hidup," laki-laki bermata kelam itu baru memulai pembicaraan seriusnya. Ia mengisyaratkan agar putranya duduk manis di hadapannya. Kedua sosok bermata hijau itu terlihat antusias mendengar kelanjutan cerita.

"─yaitu emosi. Emosi yang menggelapkan pikiran positif─dan menggerakkan kaki-kaki ini melangkah ke dalam kegelapan,"─jeda sejenak. Sasuke menghela napasnya sebentar. "_Tou-san _beritahu rahasia ini padamu─bahwa dulu, _Tou-san _yang membunuh _Ji-san_," lanjutnya dengan nada dingin, namun tersemat seberkas penyesalan. Ryuzaki membelalakan matanya lebar, ia seolah tak percaya dengan pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Ceritanya panjang sekali, Ryuzaki. Semua terjadi hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Pamanmu memang menghabisi seluruh anggota marga Uchiha, dan membuat adik kecilnya yang bodoh ini menyimpan dendam kesumat padanya dan membunuhnya di kemudian hari. _Tou-san _sangat menyesal begitu mengetahui kebenaran di balik semuanya, benar-benar menyesal."

"…"

"Boleh sekarang kau menyimpan dendam pada Ichigo dan benar-benar ingin melenyapkan eksistensinya dari dunia ini. Tapi penyesalan di akhir nanti, hanya akan membuatmu frustasi," Sasuke kembali menggenggam kedua tangan mungil anaknya erat. Ryuzaki masih tak bisa berkutik di hadapan ayah dan ibunya yang sekarang sedang serius.

"Tapi … dia selalu menyebalkan …" sanggahnya lemah, dengan suara serak. Dirasakannya tangan lembut sang ibu menepuk pucuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kehadiran saudara memang menyebalkan, Ryuzaki. Tapi ada saat di mana kau akan sangat membutuhkannya,"

"… Ichigo tak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkanku, _Tou-san_. Dia dingin … dan apatis … dengan egosentris yang sangat tinggi. Jadi jangankan memedulikan teman-teman seangkatan kami, padaku saja tak pernah peduli!" Ryuzaki kembali mengelak keras kepala. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak sependapat dengan argumentasi anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kalau dia apatis, mana sudi dia repot-repot menolong misimu? Tidak, Ryuzaki. Ichigo sangat peduli padamu. Dia sangat melindungimu walau caranya tak pernah kaumengerti," gumamnya datar. Ryuzaki sedikit tertegun, namun lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ayahnya.

"─mungkin kau lupa bagian ini, tapi … selama di akademi kau di_bully _oleh teman-temanmu, bukannya Ichigo-_chan_ yang menyingkirkan mereka sampai anak-anak itu lari terbirit-birit melihat kedatangannya? Entahlah, setiap kali kau dalam keadaan terdesak saat menjalankan misi, Ichigo-_chan_ akan pergi menyusulmu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri," timpal Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit melembut, berharap anaknya itu mengerti.

Ryuzaki memandang kosong genggaman tangan besar ayahnya yang terasa dingin. Mungkin benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ichigo adalah saudari kembarnya dan ia membutuhkannya. Setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri untuk melindungi dan menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada orang yang disayanginya.

"Ta-tapi, _Tou-san_…. Ichigo selalu mengataiku lemah, payah, dan tak berguna di hadapan teman-teman. Aku malu. Aku kecewa, aku sangat marah dikatai seperti itu oleh saudaraku sendiri," keluhnya tak berekspresi. Ibunya kembali berdecak kesal mendengar kekeras kepalaan sang anak.

"Dia mengatakan itu agar kau menjadi laki-laki yang jauh lebih kuat darinya di kemudian hari," potong Sasuke cepat dan dingin. Ryuzaki sedikit tersentak mendengar nada bicara ayahnya yang mulai meninggi. "Kalimat-kalimat pedas yang terlontar dari bibirnya itu hanya untuk menjadikanmu kuat,"

"…"

Ryuzaki benar-benar bungkam mendengar penjelasan panjang ayahnya. Ia kemudian mendongak, dan mendapati tubuh jangkung itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sekali lagi, ia memejamkan matanya refleks tatkala sang ayah menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

"Ingat ini, Ryuzaki. Seorang kakak diibaratkan tembok yang harus kaulampaui. Ichigo sangat menyayangimu,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ke arah anaknya yang masih terbengong itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur. Meninggalkan sosok Sakura dan Ryuzaki yang keduanya takjub akan diskusinya bersama sang kepala keluarga hari ini.

Kali ini, Ryuzaki kembali menampakkan senyuman cerahnya pada sang ibu. Sakura terperangah melihatnya.

"_Ne, Kaa-san, _lanjutkan masaknya ya, kurasa aku harus menjemput Ichigo dan sarapan bersama," ujarnya girang, dan berlari kencang meninggalkan sosok ibunya yang kini menampakkan sorot wajah berbinar.

Sakura menghela napas lega karena masalahnya terselesaikan. Mungkin memang benar, hanya Sasuke yang mengerti soal perselisihan antar saudara maupun risalah gundah hatinya.

.

.

.

Terkadang, orang yang selalu tak acuh pada kalian adalah yang paling mengerti diri kalian.

**End**


End file.
